With the technical development of projector-related industry, the size of image projection module has been significantly reduced. Thus, in recent years, image projection module has been gradually integrated into other electronic products, such as interactive electronic products.
In various interactive electronic products, for example, a projector having a camera capable of detecting infrared light uses an infrared emitting module to generate an infrared curtain over the display surface. When the infrared curtain is blocked by an object (e.g., a user's finger) and a reflected spot is generated, the projector can project different display screens through the camera capable of detecting infrared light to capture the reflected spot on the display screen and then executing corresponding control commands according to the position of the reflected spot. In addition, by using a color camera to capture and identify the user's gesture, the purpose of controlling the projector to project different images of the purpose is also achieved.
Therefore, how to increase the touch control performance of interactive projectors is the focus of attention of the related persons in the field.